


In The Heat Of The Night

by Anonymous



Category: Fortnite (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Brutus, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Dom/sub, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Not Beta Read, Omega Midas, Omega Verse, Rough Sex, midas is a bottom, midas is a sweetheart, the agents are like a family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:01:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24878119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Everyone always saw the infamous owner of the GHOST organisation and The Agency itself as an alpha, if his wealth and power is anything to go by. That is until Midas forgets one simple task in his daily routine, in which, mind you, he has been doing for many years.Everything goes downhill from there, especially when one of his beloved agents come to check up on him.
Relationships: Brutus/Midas (Fortnite)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37
Collections: Anonymous





	In The Heat Of The Night

**Author's Note:**

> why? a question you may ask frequently while reading this, as i did while writing this. why did i decide to write this? well, there hasn't been any ABO Brutus/Midas from what i've seen so theres that. Why did i think this was a good idea? i didn't. This was a shitty impulse decision made from my brain that only wants to procrastinate the other work i've actually been doing for like a month lol. anyways, on with the show!

Everything was meant to go as planned.

Or, at least, it did, until Midas forgot to take his daily suppressants.

How, you might ask? I don't even know, he has been taking them for the past (idk how old he is. I'll take a wild guess of 24 lol he looks kinda young) 10 years. I guess he just kinda forgot, somehow.

His morning started out routine, getting out of bed, having his warm shower and doing his hair and getting dressed in his generic outfit. He didn't eat breakfast (no wonder he's so damn skinny), he always thought it took too much time out his day, even if it was the most important meal. Afterwards, his morning consisted of the normal scheduled checks of the systematic progress of everything around The Agency, checking the vault, security doors and scanners, making sure everyone felt welcome and comfortable within the workspace. Comfort was always a top priority for all of his employees, especially if he saw some of them as family. He'd go around asking how peoples mornings were, how their families were holding up, if anyone needed any financial support within the community. After seeing that everyone and everything was going well, he'd retreat to the familiar confines of his personal office upstairs, the I.D. scanners flashing in his eyes before the door made an affirmative sound upon opening. He walked into his office, hearing the door close shortly after, and sat at his desk ready to fill out the stack of paperwork mounted on top of it. 

He sighed before smiling slightly, and reached for his pen to begin filling out forms. 

Midas took no notice of the time until the scanner at his door beeped, signifying someone was waiting outside. Lifting himself out of his seat, he walked over to the door to see who it was. _Damn, how long have i been sitting?_ He thought to himself as he reached the door. _My legs hurt._

Midas opened the door to reveal one of his most trusted agents, Brutus, impeccably dressed in his whole GHOST uniform, mask included. When he off the mask, he looked at Midas with uncertainty. "Good afternoon, Sir," he said, his voice sounding gruff. "I've just come to check up on you. Lunch will be ready soon."

Midas looked at him gratefully, a smile creeping upon his lips. "Thank you, agent. Be sure to remind me to tip the chef extra this week."

Brutus smiled, nodding and placing his mask back on his head, before walking back out the door to let his boss trail after him as he escorted him to the break room. As they started walking down the bright halls of The Agency, Brutus' mind wandered back to the scent he noticed when we walked into Midas' office. It was.. sweet? Maybe a hint of vanilla or caramel hidden somewhere. He smelled nice. _Wait._ Why is Brutus, his own bodyguard, only noticing this now? He's been working with him for some 6 or 7 years, and yet he's never scented what he has today in his boss' office. A candle, perhaps? No. It wouldn't be. If it was, then why would the smell be following him still? 

He then came to the terrifying realisation of the situation. Sweet scents exists usually only in those of an Omega status. No. Theres no way his boss, _Midas_ , of all people was actually an Omega and not an Alpha? He does have a terribly small body frame, a slim waist and delicious hips, if it was anything to say judging by how nicely his tailored shirt and vest fit him. Wait, _what?_ Why was Brutus thinking this? Yes he may be an Alpha, himself but.. oh. Oh _no._ It's getting to him. The scent is messing up his self-control and his sensors. Midas must not have taken his suppressants this morning. How could he possibly forget? Midas is known for a lot of things, but being _forgetful_? No, thats not in his mental vocabulary. 

Upon arriving to the break room, Brutus opened the door before turning to gesture Midas in, when he noticed that his boss was mere inches away from him, his chin nearly resting on his shoulder. Seeming to be in a daze, Midas stood motionlessly as Brutus took the time to study him. His eyes were clouded with an unreadable emotion, and _oh yeah,_ that sweet scent is definitely still there. A few moments later, he broke out of his daydreaming, his expression becoming more alert before looking overwhelmed and panicked. When he settled back into his surroundings, he saw Brutus looking over his shoulder at him, waiting for him to walk through the door to eat. He shook his head, as if to shake a thought away, and smiled slightly, before passing his employee though the door to join the rest of the agents who were already settled in and eating.

Brutus walked in after Midas, who had now already settled at the table and gotten himself comfortable. _Oh hell yeah_ , Midas thought hungrily. _Toasties._ He dug in immediately, muttering a quick greeting to the other agents who were almost already done with their meals. "You sure are hungry today, boss," Tina said to him from across the table. "Paperwork got your stomach rumbling that easy, huh."

"Same here!" Skye exclaimed with her mouth full of food. "Works always got me goin' for the munchies!"

Maya (unsuccessfully) attempted to suppress a snort of laughter as Tina rolled her eyes to Skye's remark. Midas couldn't hold back a grin as he continued stuffing his face with food. Meowscles and Brutus were now engaged in a heated discussion in regards to the advantages of the weather in combat, also talking about Brutus' sunglasses and Midas' blind eye obscuring their visions in battle. 

After everyone had finished their food and discussions, the team realised they still had leftovers. Seeing as everyone had already eaten, the leftovers were usually packed up for later on if someone gets snacky. But today, somehow, despite how little he always ate, Midas still seemed to be hungry. Definitely judging by the sound of his rumbling stomach. "Wow boss," Maya piped up. "If you're _still_ hungry, you can have the rest, you know. We've had our share and we're stuffed." 

The others nodded and hummed in agreement before Midas took the remaining amount of toasties and began to hack away at them again. "I don't know why I'm so hungry today," he said, his mouthful of food muffling his words as he spoke. "I never really eat this much, but toasties are really damn good."

No one said a thing as they all grinned at him. Midas cluelessly looked around to all the faces watching him and shrugged. "You know, you guys can get back to work if you want to," he stated innocently. "You don't have to sit here and watch me eat."

The agents tried to stifle their laughter, yet most were unsuccessful. "But, with all due respect Sir, you look really funny stuffing food into your mouth non-stop," Skye giggled after she calmed down a bit. "Plus, it's super duper rare seeing you eat this much! Half the time, we can't even get you out of your office to have a meal with us because you're so involved in your work."

Midas could feel his face heating up. He looked away shyly before he responded. "I guess i _can_ get a bit carried away with my work," he admitted. "But time really does get away from me. And, besides, most the time I don't even realise I'm that hungry til' I get to my room after work." 

The agent all shared more laughs and conversation together before they decided to head back to their designated posts for work. Since Brutus was currently the head of the henchmen at The Agency, this left him alone in the room with Midas after everyone else left. Brutus got up from his seat at the opposite end of the table to go and sit with his boss, who was currently staring at the boring wall in front of him, most likely lost in his thoughts. Though, his dwelling was cut short when he noticed Brutus take a seat next to him. They looked into each others eyes for a moment before Brutus decided to speak. "You sure did eat quite a bit today, Sir," he stated. "Have you finally realised that no breakfast will do that to you?"

Midas looked down, closing his eyes and smiling as he responded. "You know I don't have time for breakfast, Agent." He looked up at his employee, his face flushed unusually with a tint of pink. 

"You smell different today, Sir," Brutus decided to get straight to the point. "New shampoo?"

He watched as Midas pursed his lips and his eyebrows rose slightly before nodding slowly. "You could say that, I suppose."

_This isn't going anywhere,_ Brutus thought, so instead, he decided to test a theory. He began to lean in close to his boss, aiming toward his neck and shoulders, as he sniffed around there. He inhaled deeply, noting the delightful sweetness of the scent he found there. He cautiously placed his large hands on Midas' waist as he leaned impossibly closer, now nuzzling the side of his throat. _No claiming bite, no mate,_ Brutus thought, saving the discovery perhaps for a later date. Seeing that Midas didn't pull away, Brutus kept on going, now bearing his teeth, and scraping them along his inflamed claiming mark located in the space between the base of the side of his neck and his collarbone. This earned a soft moan from the man above him, Midas now latching onto Brutus' shoulders as he was being scented by the Alpha. "You're an Omega, aren't you, _Midas,"_ Brutus stated, rather asked, seeing as they both very much knew the answer. 

Midas nodded, even though Brutus couldn't actually see, then moaned loudly when his employee smoothed his tongue over his claiming mark. This stimulated him in ways you couldn't possibly imagine, making him feel lightheaded with overwhelming arousal. Behind Brutus' head, Midas brought one of his hands to his mouth, biting down, in an attempt to stifle the loud noises he made. _"hrgn~~ Alpha."_ His muffled whine did not escape Brutus' ears. The word alone almost made him lose all morals of self-control and just take him there, rough and hard, in his seat. And he would have, too, if his own name didn't ring in his ears as he was called to the main reception, ready for a scheduled patrol with some henchmen that he had apparently forgotten about. 

Disappointedly, Brutus moved back to sit straight in his chair. As soon as the contact of skin-on-skin was lost, Midas let a pitiful and pleading whine erupt from his throat. From this position, Brutus could now see Midas' face, dusted with a heavy shade of pink across his face, unusual in contrast to his normal pale greyish skin tone. He was breathing heavily, and beginning to sweat too, as Brutus could feel the heat radiating off of him, even from this distance. He looked down at his boss with pity, moving to stand up and make his way towards the door. "No!" Midas barked. "Stay, please." 

Brutus had never heard Midas beg before. No one had ever heard Midas beg. Ever. This was certainly new. But duty calls, and unless with direct orders from the boss, Brutus couldn't avoid this one. Especially when the boss himself was currently in front of him, rendered speechless, apart from pleading whines and pleasured moans. 

So, unfortunately, Brutus did end up leaving Midas alone in the room, much to both their dismay. But soon, Brutus would return to him, mind set on finishing what he had started.

**Author's Note:**

> again, why? idk lol. im gonna make this a 2 part thing cuz i need to nap rn lol. leave any suggestions in the comments


End file.
